Shoulders
by carter.emily
Summary: With Serena effectively refusing to make a comeback against Georgina, it is left into the hands of Chuck and Blair to defend their friend. With something come of this? Or will it end in pieces like normal? *ABANDONED*
1. Part One

_**A/N: This does have some spoilers for the end of episode seventeen: **_**Women on the Verge**_**, which was incredible. Although you might want some insight as to what happened the episode, it's not completely needed to read this, there are direct quotes in here, and I claim no responsibility to creating these wonderful characters, I just want to borrow them occasionally when the episodes don't come out quite as fast as I'd like them to.**_

"What's gotten into you?" Chuck said when he turned and saw a giddy smile on Blair's face.

"What if I told you I knew where Georgina Spark was right now?"

"I'd say let's get the bitch."

**Spotted: Blair and Chuck reunited to defend Serena's honor. With friends like these, who needs armies?**

"Some date we got here. You even brought your friends, the ones I can't stand."

"Where's Georgina?" Blair suddenly said, cutting anything that Nate and Vanessa may have said.

"What're going to do? You heard was Serena said." Nate quickly stated.

"Yeah, like we care." Chuck said with contempt.

"Georgina left." Vanessa informed Blair and Chuck, trying to keep the two from making a scene.

"Left for where?!" Blair said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I don't know, if I could only find Dan, he's around here somewhere."

"Well, let's go look for him. Alone."

As Nate and Vanessa quickly walked off, in an attempt to find Dan, Blair and Chuck were left alone in each other presence, one of the first times since she had chosen to end their secret affair. Chuck began to open his mouth as though to say something, when Blair quickly turned around and saw Serena running into the concert behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Serena and Blair said together.

"Uh… I'm a big Leaky Hawk fan." Blair said quickly, in an attempt to cover up their plan at getting revenge on Georgina. Chuck just stood behind Blair, with his mouth hanging open, shocked that she had managed not to remember that the bands name was Lincoln Hawk rather than Leaky Hawk.

"I'm looking for Dan, and Georgina."

"You're out of luck. Georgina's gone." Chuck informed Serena.

"And Dan?" She said hopefully.

"I'm out of luck, he's still around."

"It's all over now. I can finally tell Dan everything, will you help me find him." Serena asked as Blair forced a smile on her face and nodded her head.

Chuck's eyes followed the girls, wondering whether Blair had the heart to forgive him, and whether he would ever get a chance to ever ask for that forgiveness.

"_No, thank you." Chuck watched as Blair sat down. She looked beyond defeated, as though her world had collapsed and there was no way to repair it. "I came to congratulate you in person." As she looked him up and down, watching him sip from his scotch, she continued. "You ruined my relationship with Nate, Serena, and all of my friends. Even Little Jenny thinks she's too good for me… so. Bravo. Just like you wanted." She paused for a moment, wondering if he would say anything to her yet, when he didn't, she continued. "I have no one to turn to but you."_

_"Actually… you don't even have me." He said, slurring his words._

_"Enough," Blair said in an attempt to keep control of the situation, but Chuck wouldn't hear of it._

_"I'll try to be more succinct. You held a certain fascination, when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. But now you're like… one of the Arabians my father used to own, rode hard and put away wet." He waited, wondering if he could go back from there, apologize and see if she would ever forgive him. Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, he choose to continue, to show her the same amount of pain that she had showed him when he saw her entering the hotel room with Nathaniel only moments after she had ended things with him. "I don't want you anymore… and I can't see why anyone else would._

_He took another drink of his scotch and rested his face in his hands, instantly regretting what he had said when he saw the look of utter pain in Blair's eyes. The shock the resounded when he finished his small speech, that he no longer appeared to care about her, when in reality, he had never cared about her more. Chuck waited to be slapped, a reaction that he deserved and more from the Queen B, when he realized that she wasn't who she had been, she wasn't the Queen B anymore, and she wasn't _his_ Blair. As he watched her get up and leave without a sound, he regretted the text message, what he had just said, and most of all, losing the one person that he had cared about other than Nathaniel. _

_Once she was out of the building, he watched her slowly walk away, as though she was expecting him to get up and run after her, telling her that it was all a cruel joke that wasn't real. When he couldn't see her anymore, he covered his face with his hands and let the few tears escape that he had covered up with alcohol and anger._

At that moment, Chuck desperately wanted to tell Blair that he had sent Serena a text message, saying that something had happened and he had left Blair devastated and that he needed her to fix it. To make sure that she didn't do anything rash that she would eventually end up regretting in the end. He had waited for days, spent every day until Serena finally called four days later completely drunk. Beyond his usual drunkenness, just wondering what else he could do to screw up his life, never realizing that there wasn't much more that he could do though. He was just glad that Serena had managed to fix the mess that he had made out of everything, that Blair was okay and that she was staying in the Upper East Side.

Chuck followed Blair up the stairs as her phone rang, watched her glance at it before handing it over to Serene. As Blair turned to look at Chuck, obviously wondering what was going on, and if the two of them were okay again, Serene dropped the phone not even a minute after it was handed to her; as it fell down the stairs, Blair and Chuck quickly turned their heads to look up at their friend, the one that they had been shoved together to protect and save. She had a look of shock on her face before she walked down the stairs and towards the door when Chuck sprang into action and grabbed her.

"Serena?" Blair said just loud enough to be heard by her and Chuck.

"Georgie's with Dan. They… they… can I please just go home?" Blair nodded her head and helped Chuck guide her through the people to the outside, with Blair's hands underneath Chuck's.

As Chuck let go of Serena's shoulders and Blair's hands, Blair turned to look at Chuck with a questioning look on her face. "Limo." He whispered. Blair quickly nodded and moved her hands off of Serena's shoulder's to grip one of her hands.

"Serena, you were right; Dan's a good person and he won't do anything."

"It's Georg-Geor-Georgina. She can… god, she can get you to do anything that she wants you to do." Her words were coming in between short gasps, signaling that her strength was starting to waver dangerously. "Please just take me home, I don't want anyone to see me like this. Not even you Blair."

Blair glanced over at Chuck as he was pulling his cell phone from his ear, "Five minutes," he whispered as he put his hand on the small of Blair's back. He quickly took a few steps closer to her before sliding his hand around her back and to her waist. She leaned against him and began to shake her head before looking up at him, with obvious worry showing in her eyes, along with some other emotions that Chuck wasn't quite sure what they were. "She'll be okay," he quickly whispered to her and she placed her head on his collarbone, she quickly nodded up and down before turning her attention to Serena.

"We'll get you through this, okay? You're going to be okay, and no matter what you'll be fine, regardless of what happens with Dan in the future." All Serena did was nod as more tears streaked her cheek, leaving more lines of mascara running vertically across her face.

As the limo pulled up, Chuck quickly picked Serene up as her legs had started to wobble, while Blair gave him a thankful look, showing him how grateful she was that he had been the one that was standing next to her as she attempted to help Serena through all of this. Chuck climbed into the limo before setting Serena down in the corner, making sure to lean her against the wall before turning to Blair, motioning her inside while he moved aside, making room for her to slide in next to Serena.

Quickly closing the door, he watched Serena collapse against the wall more and begin to sob as Blair rubbed what was exposed of her back, trying to sooth her. Blair turned her head around to look at chuck, as though wanting him to do something about the condition that Serena was in, when he shrugged his shoulders and whispered that he had never been all that good with crying women. She glared at him before turning back to Serena, hugging her to her body and whispering soothing words into her hair.

Chuck watched the two most important women in his life, one whom he loved and the other who was soon to be his sister but that he loved to tease and banter with. They were in two very different positions than they had been just a month ago, Blair was back on her feet and quickly gaining her position as Queen B back, whereas Serena was had just been crushed by her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend. Seeing a van der Woodsen crushed was a once in a lifetime thing, and for Chuck to see it twice in the past week, was something that he wasn't sure he could handle. As he put his arm around Blair's waist, effectively giving her his support and comfort without saying something that may have just made the situation worse.

He watched over Blair's shoulder as the scenes of New York blazed by, quickly realizing that the Palace was near, he removed his hand from Blair's waist and set his other hand on her shoulder before telling her that they would be there in a second. She nodded and stepped off the seat, still slightly holding Serena, waiting for him to move in so he could carry her easier. "She's in no condition to walk, Chuck, just help me get her to her room and settle in for the night and we'll figure out where to go from here." It was all that he could do to nod.

_**A/N: Initially I meant this as a one-shot, but as I watched it get nearer to two-thousand words… I figured that this was a good place to leave it and get ready for maybe a two or three parter. Something that I didn't think that I would ever do with a Blair/Chuck story. I've always had a problem finishing stories, therefore why I have decided to switch to one-shots (which is apparently growing).**_

_**I've already started on the second part, so it should be up today or tomorrow, depending on whether or not it ends up at a brick wall (probably not).**_

_**carter.emily**_


	2. Part Two

_A/N: Hey guys! My god, I was completely and utterly stunned by the response to this story. In just over a day, I've gotten eleven reviews, two favorites, eighteen alerts, and 481 hits. That is... so incredible to me. I've never had a response to anything I've written before, at least not like this._

_**Thank you for that, it means so much to me. Here's the next chapter, earlier than I thought that I would get it out. Responses to all your reviews are down below.**_

Shoulders: Part Two

by

Emily Carter

**Spotted: Chuck carrying a teary Serena into the Palace with Blair following closely behind with her hand on his back. What is going on with the two? Back together? Or just putting on a show to raise another reaction?**

Blair kept an eye on Serena's head, which was currently tucked into Chuck's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably, and one hand on Chuck's back. With Chuck walking towards the elevator, she quietly bumped her nose against his shoulder, alerting him to a few other people's presence.

Chuck quickened his pace, for once trying to keep everyone out of Gossip Girl, the last thing that anyone needed at the moment was for Gossip Girl to get wind of anything that had happened tonight. He quietly groaned when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, feeling Serena's sobs stutter for a moment. "It's just my phone, S. Nothing to be too terribly worried about. Let's get you upstairs." He hosted her up further in his arms and paused for a moment to look behind him at Blair before whispering, "Can you grab my phone and see what's going on?"

She nodded and suppressed a smirk as she reached into his back pocket, making him jump and Serena's sobbing to stop momentarily. Blair pulled his cell phone out to see that it was a text message that had been sent. "Chuck, text message."

He quickly nodded and started walking again, throwing back his reply of asking her to check it for him. Blair quickly started walking, speeding up her pace to match Chuck's while opening the text message. _Chuck, where'd you and Blair go?_ Stepping into the elevator, she lifted the cell phone to the same level as Chuck's face as he strained to see it. "Just tell him Serena arrived and that we'll explain everything in the morning. Or to meet me in my room after his date."

Quickly typing out a reply, Blair sent Nate a reply requesting his presence in Chuck's suite after he had finished with Vanessa. After receiving a confirmation, she reached back and slid the phone back into Chuck's pocket, giving him a small smile before beginning to rub Serena's back again.

A few moments later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the home of Bart Bass and Lilly van der Woodsen, soon to be Bass. Chuck quickly reached Serena's room and set her down on the bed, leaving the room to give Blair and her the privacy that was needed, and the time to gather his thoughts that his mind was beginning to demand.

With the few touches that Blair had given him, she managed to rejuvenate the butterflies that had been consistently hibernating in his stomach since that night at Victrola, she left his head spinning in a way that it didn't even do when he was drunk. Blair slipped out of the bedroom and walked over to him, watching Chuck's eyes trace the outline of her face and down her body. "She'll be asleep soon. We should probably figure out what to do." Her voice startled him out of his admiration, and caused him to nod. "Should we go to your place now? Nate's supposed to meet us there after he's finished with his date." There was a hint of regret and remorse in her voice.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Yeah, we should," speaking louder and with more confidence, earning him a strange look from Blair.

"Lead the way then, Bass."

"Blair, I'm back in my suite downstairs."

"Okay then, let's go." She almost leapt in front of him in her willingness to get out of there, she paused for a moment waiting for Chuck to catch up to her, "Do you really think that she's going to be okay? I haven't seen her like this before."

"Never?"

"Chuck, I may be her best friend… but I haven't seen her like _this_." She sighed and paused at the elevator, turning around to look at me before stepping towards me and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm scared she's not going to be the same."

"She's a van der Woodsen," Chuck assured her and he hugged her tighter to his chest. "She'll be fine." He pushed his leg against her in an attempt to get her to move towards the open elevator doors. "Blair? We need to get in the elevator before the doors clothes." She nodded against his chest and immediately let go and pushed away from his chest. "I didn't mean that you had to let go, Waldorf."

Blair sent a glare his direction and watched a smirk form on his face as he pressed the button to arrive at his suite, a moment later the door dinged and they quietly walked over to the door labeled 1812. While Chuck unlocked the door, Blair stood behind him, her back straight and rigid, as though she was waiting for something to happen at any moment. Chuck opened the door, moving aside to let Blair in, before silently closing the door behind them and setting his bag down near the bar.

Walking over to sit on the couch, he turned around to ask Blair to join him when he saw her staring at his bed.

"Chuck? Is it okay if I just go to sleep?"

"Sure, is there anything that you want?"

She nodded her head in a negative reply before crossing the room to lay down on the bed that she had once inhabited, and still did every night in Chuck's dreams. About twenty minutes later, Chuck heard her steady breathing, signaling that it was okay for him to walk over and cover her with a blanket. Debating whether or not to lie down with her was an inner debate that had been raging on in his head since she had asked if it was okay that she went to sleep, after all it was rather late, and very doubtful that Nate would arrive that night. Sighing, Chuck shook his head, and sat down on the bed carefully, as to not disturb Blair.

He turned rigid when she shifted on the bed and rolled over to face him. "I was wondering if you still had the guts to join me." He heard the sleep in her eyes, but also recognized the clarity that was in her voice and the glimmer of it that showed in her eyes as well. "You said that you didn't want me anymore." Chuck watched as her face fell when her mouth formed the words. "Chuck, I don't know what I did wrong."

As Chuck saw the walls that were built up in her eyes start to crumble, he scooted further towards the center of the bed, pulling Blair's head to lie on his chest. "You never did anything wrong, you know that just as well as I do. I was just hurt and took it out on you when I shouldn't have."

Blair's clouded eyes shot up to look at his face before it could change. When her eyes caught his, all she saw was remorse and regret for what he had done to her and to everyone that was around her. Before she could think about what may happen if she followed her thoughts through with actions, she closed her eyes and leaned up towards Chuck's lips, lightly touching hers to his, very much like the first kiss they had shared in the limo.

The two of them jolted away from each other when they both heard the door open and quickly settled into the opposite corners of the bed. Nate's form slowly came around the corner, followed by Vanessa, both with a look of surprise on their face when their eyes landed on the bed that Chuck and Blair were currently laying on.

"Nathaniel. We didn't think that you'd be here so soon."

"Obviously. Do I even want to know what was going on there?"

"Nothing was. Now, shall we all get down to business?"

All three heads nodded before Blair cut in. "What are you doing here, Vanessa?"

"As I recall, not only did Georgina lie to me and Dan, but she also blackmailed Serena, who, regardless of the start that she and I go, I honestly like. So… I want to help," Vanessa stated, her eyes locked with Blair's, who was currently getting off the bed to walk over to the laptop Chuck had. "What do you guys have in mind?"

Blair sneered, and giggled. "Personal and social destruction." She glanced over at Chuck to see an approving look on his face and over to Nate, who looked mildly entertained, but slightly disgusted at her talent for things like that. "Georgina's parents don't know her past. Or her present, nor does the majority of the Upper East Side. Exposing her for what she really is, a whore and a drug addict, will ruin her in her family's eyes, and in society's."

Chuck fixed his eyes on the computer. "And how exactly do you plan on achieving this masterful plan?"

"Nate, do you still have those pictures that Serena uploaded onto your computer before she left for boarding school?"

"Of course."

"Well, then go get them, they have information we need for Gossip Girl, and certain people that we know. Come back here at eight sharp. We'll get this done and over with before Lilly and Bart's wedding in the evening."

Chuck smiled, starting to understand what Blair had in mind, when Vanessa piped in, "And _how_ exactly does this destroy her?"

"It will destroy her family's reputation, which in extension destroy Georgina and everything that she stands for. Her family won't be able to show their faces in Manhattan when we're through with her."

"Nathaniel has photos of a certain party that could have gotten many of us arrested and done for. He also has certain photos that Serena had of Georgina that puts here in a rather… compromising position, especially when her family moved in an attempted to get her out of the partying scene, and they are still blissfully ignorant that their precious little girl, isn't all that little anymore. Now go, my bed is calling my name and I don't want to attempt to go to sleep with the two of you going at it all night."

Vanessa and Nate glanced at each other with a slight blush on their cheeks that they were that obvious about their relationship, when Nate quickly agreed and grabbed Vanessa's hand before leaving the room. "You're taking the couch, Bass."

"Sorry, Waldorf, but a Bass never gives his bed up for a girl, not unless she's pregnant with his baby."

"Well then, move aside. I hope your bed is comfortable." Blair quickly retorted before prancing over to the bed, pulling her dress off and sliding into the bed. Chuck immediately felt his self-control waver dangerously.

"Huh?"

"Obviously, I'm not serious, Bass. But I got to the bed before you, after all, you snooze you lose." Chuck watched as she snuggled further into the bed, pulling one of his pillows down to her level before grasping it with her hands and burying her face into it.

Sighing, Chuck walked back over to the bed, pushed the covers back, and fell onto the bed, causing Blair to jump in surprise and send a glare his direction. "Sorry Waldorf, either share the bed, or I'm getting the whole thing."

Blair glared at him some more, waiting for him to back down until it became painfully obvious that he wasn't about to budge and she rolled her head to the side and into the pillow before she mumbled a very reluctant, "Fine. Ass."

Chuck climbed into the bed and scooted close to Blair barely clothed body, before whispering in her ear, "So, you think my ass is fine, huh?"

"It's a possibility, although if I recall right, you think my ass is way better than just fine. What were your exact words… let me think for a minute," she quickly lifted her head up and smirked at Chuck, looking him right in the eyes. "I believe it was that I had a perfectly sculpted ass. Nice, round, and firm." Chuck groaned and laid his head back against a pillow before Blair continued. "You know, I went back to you because I really did care. And you never betrayed me, not knowingly at least, and you made me feel incredibly beautiful, which was something that Nate hadn't been able to do for me, for quite a while, since before he had slept with Serena."

A few minutes later, Blair quietly bumped her nose up against Chuck's bare shoulder in an attempt to get some form of acknowledgement from him. "I never meant anything that I told you that night. I've been trying to figure out how to apologize for weeks, then with everything that happened with Serena the past couple weeks… I just didn't find any opportunities that weren't littered with things from Serena's past or getting interrupted."

Blair nodded quietly and laid her head on Chuck's shoulder, a few moments later she whispered, "I have butterflies."

Chuck quickly rolled over to look at her to see if she was really telling the truth, or to see if she was pulling his leg to find out what else she could get out of him. All he saw in her eyes was complete sincerity and honesty, something that he had rarely seen in anyone's eyes. His hand quickly wrapped around her neck as he pulled her lips up towards him to meet his in a passionate embrace. Moments later, Blair had him on his back, continuing to kiss him while straddling his hips.


	3. Part Three

A/N: I wanted to explain my reasoning behind choosing to do a Chuck and Blair story when currently the whole attention is on Se

A/N: I wanted to explain my reasoning behind choosing to do a Chuck and Blair story when currently the whole attention is on Serena, Georgina and Dan. Aside from my obsession with Chuck and Blair (personally I think that they are perfect for each other, but other than that… I don't know what to tell you that draws me to them).

In my mind, since Christmas, Chuck has been going over in his mind everything that he did wrong in his relationship with Blair and how he may be able to fix it. Along with that, in my mind I feel as though the reason why Chuck is the way that he is, is partially because that is how his father is, so it's all he knows how to act, but he's also seen the way that Lilly is with her kids and the way that Serena, Nate and Blair are, even pre-boarding school days. It's painfully obvious that Chuck is beyond loyal to his friends, and I think that's part of the reason why he choose to push Blair away when she came back to him in ATLBCAN, because he felt that if he pushed Blair away that there was a chance that Nate may be able to forgive him for the choices that he made after Nate and Blair broke up. This is a piece of fiction that is showing a different side to Chuck and Blair, Blair being the same way with Chuck that she was with Nate when they were involved and she was in love with him; caring, compassionate, and at the same time stubborn. But it's also combining the way that she was when she was with Chuck when they were together; passionate, sexy, and incredibly happy. And then it shows Chuck for who, I believe, he really is deep down if he didn't have to put on a show for everyone, although I will state that habits are hard for him to break, so the old Chuck will not disappear. Chuck was caring and possessive of Blair when they were together, probably partially because he felt that she would eventually dump him and go after Nate again, which she did end up doing in the end. The fact that he came in second to Nate in so many ways effected the relationship that he had with Blair, and I think that showed how much he cared for Blair and then partially how much he cared about his relationship with Nate.

_**In this, it shows that Blair and Chuck are two completely different people now than they were during **__Hi Society__** and even in **__Victor/Victrola__**. Blair has been unattached for quite a while and putting her left together, gaining the respect and the crown that was rightfully hers, and Chuck has been showing that although he may be a slight perv, he can be unattached and not be sleeping around with multiple girls at a time. They're at a different time in their lives than they were in ATHLBCAN, and I want to show that more than the show currently is. Chuck, Nate, and Blair have found out what it is like to be themselves without having each other in their lives, and it something that I want to explore. **_

_**Without further ado, here is the next chapter to **__Shoulders__**.**_

Shoulders: Part Three

by

Emily Carter

"Oh my god! Blair! Chuck!" Serena's voice came crashing down on the forms of Blair and Chuck, both obviously naked with Blair's bare ass not covered and Chuck's form only covered by the fact that Blair was draped over him. Chuck's eyes snapped open and he groaned, suddenly very aware that a naked Blair was on top of him, and his soon-to-be-step-sister was shouting, he lifted his head to see Serena spinning around to look at the wall that had been behind her. "What the _hell_ happened here?"

"I think the question is more, what the hell are you doing barging into my room early in the morning?"

"I wanted to go and try to talk to Dan, but I couldn't find Blair, I thought that you might know where she is. Obviously, you do." Serena said with a mix between a sneer and disgust.

Chuck felt Blair start to stir and tightened his grip around her waist in hope to make sure that she didn't get up and expose both of them to the possibility of Serena seeing them in their birthday suits. "Mmm… hello Chuck."

"Blair Waldorf! What the hell happened last night?" Serena shouted, obviously worried and pissed about the choice that her best friend made.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Blair asked, gaining a small amount of composure and a large amount of surprise. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I _was_. You apparently weren't." Serena visibly shuddered and quickly said, "Just find me when you're done. I'll be back home, I just want to go and see Dan and wanted someone to ride over there with me."

"Umm… yeah, I'll be there soon, S." Blair quickly said, attempting to defuse the situation.

Serena quickly stocked out the door, slamming it shut behind her while Blair shoved her face back into the crook of Chuck's shoulder, lightly kissing it. "So, best morning I have ever had, huh, Waldorf?"

Blair giggled, lifting her head to look at Chuck's eyes that had laughter in them, "Depends on what part of the morning you're counting. Last night, which was really early this morning, yes, easily the best morning I've ever had too. But if you calculate in the fact that Serena came in here… oh my god, Chuck, where'd our covers go?"

"I think we ended up kicking them off somewhere around round three," Chuck stated, his trademark smirk in place.

"Did Serena see us like this?"

"I'm afraid so, love," Chuck said with a chuckle.

"Has Chuck Bass gone," she paused before continuing, "_soft_?"

"Only in private, and only with you." He quickly kissed her forehead and laid back down on the bed to await until Blair decided that they absolutely had to get up.

"How long do you think we have before Nathaniel and Vanessa get here?" Blair said in a bitter voice.

Chuck rolled off the bed and picked up his pants near the bathroom and dug in his back pocket to find his phone. He groaned when he looked at the clock, "Blair, it's six thirty." Quickly walking back over to the bed, he gently jumped on top of Blair and started to kiss down her neck. "You know," kiss, "we don't have to be up," kiss, "for another," kiss, "hour," kiss, he started moving his kisses to her shoulder, causing her back to arch, "and a half."

"Mmm… and what do you have in mind?"

"It may involve a shower, and very little actual showering," Chuck said as a smirk started to form on his lips as he continued to kiss down her shoulder towards her arm. Suddenly Blair pulled out from underneath him, snagged the sheet from the floor and quickly wrapped it around her body, making Chuck groan. Blair crooked her finger and started to motion to him to follow her as she quickly backed towards the bathroom door before turning around and running into the bathroom.

Blair stood at the mirror, brushing her hair out in preparation for the hair products that Chuck promised he would bring from Serena's, which would also mean that he would be taking the brunt of the anger from her. She turned around when she heard the front door open and shut and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, looking at the floor, "Hey, did you get that stuff from Serena for me?"

"Blair?" Vanessa voice rang out, suddenly making the suite seem very small and Blair very aware that this is the second time that someone caught her unawares and in a compromising position. "Umm… Nate went to order some food from downstairs for all of us. You… you might want to get dressed before he comes up here and sees you like that."

"Vanessa, don't mention this to Nate, Chuck and I need to tell him," with that, Blair turned back around and walked into the bathroom, quickly dressing and curling her hair to the best of her ability without any assistance.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here already?"

"Nate wanted to us to get ready for the wedding and go out to lunch, so we decided to come over early. He left a message on Blair's phone."

"Where's Nate then?" Chuck said in an accusatory voice.

Vanessa and Chuck both started when Blair's voice appeared and then her clothed form a few moments later, "He is ordering us some food from downstairs because they came early. And don't worry, she agreed to not tell Nate until we've had a chance to speak to him about this new development." Blair said commanding the attention of the two people in the room, and quickly strutted over to the bed to grab her cell off of the perch that she left it on and dial Serena's number. "Get the pictures onto your computer, Chuck. And we'll all meet back here after Lilly and Bart's wedding and take care of Georgina once and for all. I have to go and take Serena over to Dan's in her attempt to fix their shattered relationship."

"Take my limo, I'll meet you outside after you're done."

"Vanessa, it was pleasant to see you again, I will see you and Nathaniel at the wedding later today."

Blair quickly walked over to Chuck, kissed him on the lips and started to leave when Chuck pulled her back to him and gave her a longer, more passionate kiss than she had been willing to give him with Vanessa in the room. Chuck whispered in her ear, "To give you more of a reason to hurry your little trip up." Blair's mouth formed into a smile and kissed Chuck on the cheek, squeezing his hand in reassurance and walked out the door.

"You and Nathaniel are welcome to stay for breakfast since that is what the two of you were initially planned on doing, but I believe that my presence is needed in planning the destruction of one Georgina Sparks, although you and Nathaniel are welcome to join me."

Vanessa nodded and sat down on the couch before glancing around the room. "I thought that you and Blair were over around the same time that her and Nate got back together the last time."

"So did I. But things change."

"Obviously. She seems happy."

"That's my goal. It will be my goal for quite a while." Chuck nodded. "Don't tell Nate about Blair and I quite yet. She and I need to figure out what we are and what exactly we're going to tell Nate."

"He's noticed." Vanessa stated, staring Chuck in the eye.

"Noticed?"

"That there's more to you and Blair then there ever was to the two of them, that's why he finally moved on." She paused, looking at the ground before fixing him with her brown eyes. "He understands that you care for her in amounts that he never quite did. At least not for quite a while."

"That's good." Chuck heard the door open, and he turned to see Nate walk in. "Hello Nathaniel."

"I have the pictures, but I just saw Blair and Serena leave, she said give them to you, and we'd meet after the wedding. What's up with that?"

"Serena didn't want to go over to Dan's alone, so Blair is dropping her off there and then has to get ready."

A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry that this was more of a filler than anything else, but I wasn't sure where to lead without giving these small details, and I couldn't see doing that without putting in a filler chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I have a couple people that I want to send thanks to for some of the best reviews that I've ever had, they made me smile and warmed my heart.

campbti – god. I don't know what to say to you, I mean, saying that the show may not give you same amount of satisfaction… wow. That's a huge compliment for me.

_Blood Red Kiss of Death – I loved that you were completely random not doing the whole, complete sentence thing and just shouting out certain things, it made my day, and I keep laughing when I think of it. There is no words for the fact that you are the only one so far that has really commented on the fact that Vanessa is in there… thank you!_


	4. Part Four

Shoulder: Part Four

Shoulder: Part Four

by

Emily Carter

**Spotted: Blair and Serena, outside the Palace, waiting for a limo that looks suspiciously like a certain Bass' that we all know and love. What could be going on that made Serena so giddy and unlike she was last night? And is that a hickey that is on B's neck? Hmm… makes you wonder what happens behind closed doors.**

Serena slid into the limo and gave the drive the address as Blair sat next to her, smiling contently as she thought over the change in Serena's attitude since she put her to bed the night before.

"You think that this is going to work out?"

"I hope so… he's not answering his phone at the moment, so hopefully this will work. Do you think that it will?"

Blair sighed and looked over at her best friend, "To be perfectly honest, he was pretty adamant in his choice the other night, you and I both know that."

"But I can tell him the truth now," she said, her voice falling from it's previous gleeful tone and volume. "He'll know that I didn't sleep with anyone."

"And if he slept with Georgina?"

"He didn't," Serena said adamantly.

"S, it's possible that he did, you can't rule that out. Especially after what she said last night."

"He didn't!" Serena cried.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Blair said quickly as though she'd been burned. "We should be there in about ten minutes, you'll be okay once you get there right?"

"Yes. You can go back to Chuck."

"Serena…" Blair said cautiously.

"I'm fine with it, more than I normally would be, I just want Dan and I to be okay."

**A/N: Okay… well, I know this is extraordinarily short for taking so long… but please tell me whether or not you want Serena and Dan to stay together or be apart. Obviously they aren't going to be a focal point of the story, but they are going to be important. Set a backdrop for all of this.**

**As for Blair and Chuck… after seeing the season finale, I'm not sure where to go with this story, or where to go with their relationship in any story that I have out right now. Except for All Over You (which is complicated, you'll see once I post the completed version). But let me know your ideas… I could use them right now.**


	5. Part Five

Hey guys;

Hey guys;

I know that it's been forever since I've updated anything (well… not forever), but I ended up taking a break from writing on FanFiction, a short one, but a break none the less, I'll be updating in this spot, so if you want to tell me something, it' better to do it through a PM so you're able to review on the next chapter. I plan to have them up by this weekend… so I'll see you guys then, although you're welcome to talk to me on MSN messenger, my address is on my author's page... it won't let me post it here.

I always welcome company while I'm writing.

Emily


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Shoulders – Abandonment Notice

Author: Emily Carter (carter.emily/tucker529)

Rating: T

Beta: Flynn

Words:

Time-line: Season One: Episode 17: Woman on the Verge

Pairing: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf

**A/N: So, as you guys have probably figured due to the fact that I haven't updated this fic in over there months… It is now officially abandoned.**

**But… there is good news to this. Although **_**this**_** particular fic is abandoned, I'm rewriting the whole thing, adding more detail to the characters and exploring who they are organically more than I did before, I'll be giving details about Serena, Nate, Blair, and Chuck's friendship that haven't really been explored by me, or by the series. So, hopefully you guys will keep your eyes open for the new piece of fiction. It should be out within the next week, I don't want to put it up after I start college.**

**Also… for the rewrite, I'm going to put a "timeline" for the next chapter to be put out. Hopefully it'll only be a week or two inbetween chapters, but due to the fact that I'm insane and for some reason I start new fics that shouldn't be started... mostly because I already have ones that are need to be worked on. But… alas, for some reason my brain doesn't shut off, and new ideas pop in there frequently.**

**Emily Carter**

**aka carteremily/tucker529**


End file.
